An Enticing Rendezvous
by pippinplush
Summary: Molly receives a mysterious hotel key after her breakup with Jim.


This is going to be 90% smut with very little plot so that part is continued on AO3. Feedback etc is always appreciated.

* * *

Molly played with the hem of her skirt as she tried desperately to focus on the autopsy report she had been crafting for the past 3 hours. In most circumstances it only took her an hour to finish one, maybe two if it was particularly challenging. Today had been different though. It all started in the morning when she was sorting through her slides a small card fell out of the slide folder. She could recognize the handwriting anywhere. It was definitely Jim. She couldn't help herself and opened it immediately. She hadn't seen him since the whole Jim from IT debacle.

Molly was greeted with a hotel key card and the numbers "1403 – xxxx JM". She knew what it meant. That's why she had spent the entire morning trying to keep herself busy with the autopsy report. If she didn't have time to think about it she wouldn't have to make the choice as to whether or not she would use the key card.

The day seemed to drag on for Molly. There were no autopsies that day and not even Sherlock had stopped by to rudely interrupt her now obsession with dragging out the one autopsy report she had left. Usually, Molly loved days where she could relax and catch up on some reading or work on some of her research. But every time she took a break, she couldn't help thinking about Jim. His dark brown eyes swam in her head. She knew he wasn't the same Jim that she had grown attached to while watching Glee. There was something almost intoxicating about the idea of meeting the "new" Jim.

When she finally finished for the day, she made her way back home. Toby meowed incessantly until she fed him. She poured herself a generous glass of Cabernet and sank into her couch. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with this whole Jim situation and that terrified her. Usually she had a gut feeling about what to do, but this time all she could think about was how angry and sad she had been when things ended with Jim. She wanted to get some closure from him to find out why he had used her to get to Sherlock. After she finished her glass of wine, she made up her mind and decided she was going to confront him.

* * *

Molly's hands were shaking as she pressed the key card into the slot. She pushed on the door as the room opened up to her. Molly hesitated as she stepped into the room. She wasn't sure what she would find – that was the trouble with Jim, she never knew what she would find. As she passed through the threshold, she breathed a sigh of relief, as she didn't see any sign of Jim. Molly turned around to leave when movement of something or someone caught her eye.

She saw him from behind the corner standing next to the bed. She felt her breath catch in her throat. He was dressed immaculately in a light grey suit with a pale pink dress shirt, his tie was partially undone around his neck and his hair was different. It was slicked back; none of it was out of place. "Well well well, Molly Hooper…" he said slowly putting emphasis on her name, "I always like surprises. I didn't think you would come." He was getting closer to her. Molly started to walk backwards away from him, "I didn't think you would be here…" she stammered. Jim closed the gap between them and ran his hand on her face. "Oh Molly, I think you did know that. I think you knew exactly what would happen if you came." His eyes glimmered as she felt herself melt under his touch. Molly stammered and walked backwards until she hit the wall, "I… I… just thought we would talk… about what happened…." Jim pressed his body against her as Molly pressed herself against the wall. "Did you really think that's what we would do? You aren't just a little curious what else we could do? We have this whole room to ourselves you know..." he whispered gruffly into her ear. His hand was on her waist steadying her. Every time he touched her she could feel the heat surge through her body. Deep down, Molly had known what would happen if she used the key to the hotel. She still wasn't completely sure this was a good idea. The part that scared her most was that she was still curious and didn't want to run. But something niggled at her that once whatever would happen with Jim, she wouldn't be able to go back. "But perhaps just once wouldn't hurt?", she thought to herself.

Jim interrupted Molly's internal monologue as she could feel his breath on her cheek. His eyes were filled with a hunger that scared Molly. Molly shivered under his grip, "Jim…. Um… maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jim's lips grazed her neck, "Oh, I won't push myself on you unwilling Molly, but when I'm finished. I'm sure you will be begging for more." Molly's resolve was quickly crumbling. It had been so long since she had been with someone that she actually liked. Not that she liked "new" Jim, but she did like Jim from IT and it was so confusing for her since this "new" Jim seemed like he knew what he was doing a lot more than Jim from IT had.

Molly tried to extract herself from his grasp, but found herself pressed up against the wall the more she moved. Jim's lips were everywhere, her neck then he was nibbling on her ear and finally kissing the corner of her mouth. Molly could feel her resolve crumble as she grabbed his tie pulling his lips roughly into hers. Jim responded by pushing her further against the wall, biting her bottom lip roughly. Molly let a moan slip out and quickly turned bright red. Jim pulled away running his finger on her bottom lip, "Molly! Such a naughty pathologist. You never made those noises for me when we were together before." His comments made her turn a deeper shade of red, "Well it's different now, you're different…" she stumbled through the words. Her mind was growing foggy with lust. This time it was Jim pressing his lips against hers. His tongue probed into her mouth. The kisses grew more fervid as she could feel his hardness press against her.

Continued on AO3 (username pippinplush)


End file.
